


Not to Call a Spade a Spade

by Idux



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Family, Friendship, Gen, Platonic Relationships, Post-Canon, Teen just in case I end up. swearing later on. I dunno. lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 21:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16668799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idux/pseuds/Idux
Summary: "...but he is one."When one replaces a ruler that made such a huge wave, there are bound to be a few loose strings here and there.Luckily, one shouldn't have to deal with them alone.A series I will try to work on as best I can! Postgame content with a Lancer focus!Will include a bunch of other characters later as I devise my own idea of a Post-Game scenario for both worlds. YEEHAw. :^).





	Not to Call a Spade a Spade

It’d been several waking days since the triumphant Delta Warriors took their leave back to their own world. The Eastbound fountain was starting to dwindle every moment and things in the Card Castle were starting to roll over rather smoothly upon the usurping of the prior Spades King. Lancer had already begun starting to run things according to a couple of gossiping Rudinn.

Though, shortly hearing of some of his more… ridiculous decrees; Rouxls was appointed as Lancer’s right-hand man in more ways than one. Keeping tabs on any future regimes that would go through and attending all of the meetings henceforth. He’d also taken the role of Lancer’s sole caretaker since his father remained locked up in the dungeons below. With the other kings oddly more than happy to sit back in their own cells as long as their valuables were safely kept; all focus could go into molding Lancer into a proper ruler…

As much as one of the Darkworld could have, at least.

* * *

“Uhmm… Rouxls?”

The Duke raised his head up at the uncharacteristically small voice from his prince. He was kneeled down with measuring tape while both he and Lancer were in front of a rather tall body mirror in Rouxls’ shop.

“Yes, mine liege?”

“Am I doing a good job?”  
Lancer questioned, lowering his arms from their T-posed position Rouxls had demanded he stay in earlier on.  
His hands knit themselves cautiously over his torso and he twiddled his fingers in thought.

“A good jobe? Being monarcke, you mean?” Lancer nodded vigorously, makeshift paper crown flopping to and fro on his hood.

Rouxls hummed in thought, crossing his arms… ultimately ending with a nonchalant shrug,  
“Well! In mine own highly valued judgement, I wouldst sayeth you art a fine ruler, indeed. ‘Specially for such a spritely waterbeetle as yourself, Prince.”

Rouxls grinned, readjusting the placeholder crest that laid on Lancer’s noggin. A smile was earned in return from the young spade until Rouxls raised Lancer’s arms again,  
“Now youst best to keep still! I’ve not finished measuring for your new Rouxls Patented Royal Garbe!”

A beat hit before he grinned again,

“Yeseth, I’m patenting that one for sure!”

Lancer could only laugh while allowing Rouxls to finish up and scribe down the final digits. Once free, Lancer instantly clambered to him like a koala up a tree,

“Why’re you the one taking my measurements anyways? Don’t we got tailors in the castle still?”  
His tongue stuck out, gripping onto Rouxls’ shoulders as he found a spot to perch.  
…Much to Rouxls’ chagrin. He huffed and attempted to straighten himself while the child clung to him so,

“We do, we do! Moste art just… adjusting still.”  
He looked over his clipboard notes while Lancer listened.

“Whilest the Lightners did bring many a hope to our Kingdom… many art under a small hesitance on..” he faux-coughed politely into his hand,  
“Another Spade.”  


Suddenly, Rouxls felt that weight lower again, his head turned to see Lancer slump on his back instead, obviously deflated. Rouxls bit his lower lip, gears whirring a response,  
  
“Wait–Wait! However! Young Prince!” his arms scrambled all in an attempt to keep both his and Lancer’s balance on his back,

“We’vest– You– have gained most of thine court’s original staff back! In fact, many of Darkworld’s residents art quite pleased and relieved to see your Father’s tragicke dictatorship come to an end! They’ve quite the high hopes thrust upon you, Lancer!”

Lancer slid off of Rouxls all the way, plopping on his butt. Rouxls turned to see the Prince looking up at him, face in a big knotted frown.

“Oh…Lancer. Pleaseth don’t–”

Too late for such, for he could already see Lancer’s tears trickle down his cheeks from under his veiled hood. Rouxls sighed, lowering to his knees once more to prevent the boy from getting to the ‘wailing’ stage before too long.

“Come now… Dry those tears.” his hand reached for Lancer’s cheeks, wiping those tiny rivers and keeping his hands cupped at his head afterward,  
“Thoust no reason to wallow in such comments… You art going to be far greater and respectable than your Father was in his final ruling moments.”

Lancer sniffled, nose obviously starting to run with snot already.  
“R-really? You think I’ll be better than Dad?”  
  
“Certainly! You’vest already set so many more insightful plans than he did-- Includinge your… increased salsa desires.” he pat Lancer’s back reassuringly,  
“Now, getteth off your royal behinde! Speaking of your decrees, we’vest more to concoct for your kingdom!” Rouxls sprung up, lifting Lancer off the ground and onto his feet.  
  
“Many, many, many a thingeth to be done! No time for pitiful waterfalls and splashing of one’s salt! After all…”

Lancer looked up at him curiously, tongue still stuck out and sniffles petering out bit by bit. He’d been in a bit of awe at Rouxls’ sudden motivation for this subject of ruling.

“We’vest yet to prove to those Worms… that Dark KING Lancer is quiteth the capable figure!”

Lancer beamed up at Rouxls, practically bouncing at the title he was given,  
“Yeah! You’re right! I told Susie and the rest of the gang I’d fix whatever happened after they left!! If some folks still don’t like me… I just gotta show em how cool and good of a King I am!” he belted out his signature chuckle, rubbing his hands devilishly.  
  
Rouxls snorted, noting he looked more like he was plotting an evil scheme per usual as opposed to something more. Well, what he was actually thinking up, 

“I’m glad! Truly! Honestly! Indubitably! Now let us scurry on outeth mine quarters…” he shooed and escorted the prince out with his hands,  
“Lest you rolleth into something harmful.”

He closed the door behind them and looked over at Lancer standing very triumphant from behind him.

“Okay!! Rouxls, I got it! I’m gonna call for a mandatory Meet’n Greet!”  
“Pardon?”

Lancer stomped a foot in reaffirmation of his statement,  
“A Meet’n Greet!"  
"I’m gonna call for everyone to come up over the next couple of days and tell me who they are, what they need, and make a BIG list”

Rouxls raised a brow skeptically,   
“…That sounds. Oddly organized for you.”

“I know!!” Lancer cackled, pointing up at him,  
“That’s why you’re gonna help me!”

Ah. There it is, “Of course, whateth are you having me-–”  
Before he could finish however, Lancer already splayed his arms up, clapping them together.

“Awesome!! I’m gonna write out all the letters RIGHT NOW!! This is gonna be great!!”

Having already sprinted across to his bedroom, Rouxls could but only watch.

“Well… least his handwriting is good. As is his heart... We'll see how this goes.”  
  
Rouxl shook his head and went to warn some of the local guards of their new ruler’s apparent scheme to win over the last bits of the kingdom. At such a hectic time, such a large spread act should be known beforehand to the people delivering after all.

**Author's Note:**

> How many Lancer Rouxls Comfort Scenarios are there?? AH WHO CARES!! MORE TO THE FLAME!  
> I wanted to take a hand at some ... post game elements regarding Lancer's rule. I hope you enjoy what's to come! 
> 
> I haven't written anything Fandom-Based in like.. 5 years. So I'm sorry if my writing is a bit Rocky OOOOGH....


End file.
